


A Different Flame

by SeliniErastis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliniErastis/pseuds/SeliniErastis
Summary: What if Princess Bubblegum had taken care of little Flame Princess, with the help of certain nocturnal friend? One-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Moly! This is a really old thing, back when Earth and Water aired and I was still in the denial stage because of the death of Smokybear. Anyways, I still find it kinda cute so here it is. Enjoy!

It was a peaceful, warm night at the Candy Kingdom. The sunlight had faded away less than one hour ago and cold summer breezes caressed the skin of the two teenagers standing in front of the Candy Castle’s main entrance. A loveliest view hadn’t been seen in the kingdom for years: A human boy wearing blue clothes (along with a very well recognized and respected bear hat) holding hands with a young fire elemental, dressed with a simple orange royal dress.

“I had a lot of fun with you today, Finn” said the Flame Princess

“Me too. I always enjoy being next to you, princess” said Finn.

The girl couldn’t help but blush and giggle. The human soon found himself giggling as well (Oh! How he loved her giggle!) and they both ended up laughing at their own blushes and giggles.

From the balcony in the main tower, two mature-female shapes watched the sappy scene developing below their noses.

“Look at that, Bonnie! Aren’t they cute? If it wasn’t her, I’d puke at the same thing” said the Vampire Queen, sitting in the balcony’s railing.

“Yes, they are. I’m glad she’s able to control her emotions now” answered the former Princess Bubblegum (now Queen), leaning on the same railing.

“I’m so proud of our baby” said Marceline, a grin in her face.

“Is not our baby” replied Bubblegum with a slight frown.

“Oh, really? Then tell me: who adopted and brought her here when her father rejected to take care of her? Who raised her as a benevolent ruler-to-be and as a powerful kickass teenager?” said Marceline, with fake annoyance and floating in front of Bonnie’s face. “And what were her first words at me? If I remember well, those were “mama”; and not just a “mama”, it was a ‘maaamaaaa!’” she lifted her arms and shook them, trying with her exaggerated movements to give more force to her argument.

Queen Bubblegum put her hands in her wife’s cheeks and then proceeded to pinch them, much to the annoyance of the vampire (although it didn’t stop the blush in her face and the pleasant shiver lifting the hair in her arms).

“I’m not talking about that, silly” said the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, “I’m aware of all the things we have done for her. But she’s not our baby anymore”. Bubblegum looked down again, at the couple of lovers in front of her castle. “She’s our grown up girl” she said in a sigh.

“Do you remember that time when she was still a baby and she tried to eat your hair?”

“She ate it, indeed!”. Both queens began to laugh at the memory. Their minds suddenly assaulted by more memories about the last fifteen years: diapers changes, food wars, innocent pranks (some of them made by the whole family), burned candy citizens (unintended, of course), the _talk_ , the recent tries to make her and Finn to become a couple because they thought the teenagers could be the cutest couple ever (and they were right).

“Look! Look Bonnie! Down there!” exclaimed Marceline in a low voice, pointing at the castle’s entrance.

Finn leaned in, with his eyes mid-closed. His heart was pumping faster than when he ran, faster than when he slayed evil monsters. There was just a feeling leading them, a feeling so powerful that it made his brain all stupid. He just wanted to have that girl between his arms and hug her and melt his lips with hers.

It wasn’t different for the princess: she lifted herself on her toes, leaving her emotions drive her to those so-good looking lips. There was a warm feeling in her chest, not like the natural warm she had, it was something different now; it was spreading from her chest to her whole body. She wanted it, she needed it, just like him.

The innocent and just discovered desire made their slight open mouths to clash. It was soft, it was sweet, it was warm, it was what they both wanted. It felt like if she had burned so hot that the ground under her feet had melted, driving her down to the Earth’s center, with a consequent explosion of the world.

Flame Princess felt Finn’s lips slipping away from hers, softly. She opened her eyes; she was still on the ground, the world still existed; the most incredible-handsome-mathematical boy she had ever met was still in front of her, smiling. She smiled as well and made herself comfortable in the hero’s chest, which the boy allowed embracing her. It didn’t matter the soft burn in his lips, it was pleasant in some way.

“Aw!” the queens exclaimed from their balcony.

“I’m so happy you found the way to control her elemental matrix” said Marceline.

“And she deserves all the credit for controlling her fire. She has meditated a lot since she and Finn started to date” pointed Queen Bubblegum.

Their hands met and Marceline squeezed the grab. Before Bubblegum could say something, she received a fugacious kiss in the corner of her lips.

“Stop it, you!” replied Bonnibel with a giggle.

“C’mon! Can’t we be cuties too?” complained the Vampire Queen.

Queen Bubblegum moved closer to her wife and returned a full-lips kiss, quiet and soft. “Of course we can be cutie-patooties too”


End file.
